Equívoco
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Uma briga dentro da máfia pode ser mais complicada de se resolver do que imagina um vão mortal. Vidas sempre estarão em jogo, duplamente se você não for aquilo que aparenta o ser.


**"Equívoco"**

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Saint Seiya

**Casal:** MiloxKamus (principal); MuxShaka; RadamanthysxValentine

**Gênero:** Drama; Ação; Máfia; AU;

**Classificação:** M

**Beta:** Lady Lillie

**Resumo:** Uma briga dentro da máfia pode ser mais complicada de se resolver do que imagina um vão mortal. Vidas sempre estarão em jogo, duplamente se você não for aquilo que aparenta o ser.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim ao Tio Kuruma, Toei, Bandai e mais uns tios aí de olhinhos puxados - ou não. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Contém BL (Boys Love), não aconselhado para homofóbicos e preconceituosos em geral. Caso se encaixe em alguma das duas categorias acima, favor se retirar. Provavelmente, teremos palavras de baixo calão; avisado está.

**Spoiler:** Nadinha!

**o.O.o.O.o**

O barulho de pele chocando-se com pele pode ser ouvido além do aposento onde se encontravam. O choque da palma aberta sobre a face lisa e clara do rosto do rapaz a sua frente deixaria marcas. Um vergão avermelhado de início e, muito provavelmente, um leve sombrear com o contorno de seus dedos. O impacto fizera a cabeça do outro retroceder na mesma direção do golpe. Um vai e vem rápido, realizado com o intuito de aliviar a dor, conhecia o rapaz, sabia que esta seria a reação esperada para aquele tipo de mácula.

Não havia muitas opções para si. Ou golpeava o rosto do rapaz sentado atado na cadeira a sua frente, ou entregaria sua posição. Uma encruzilhada. Uma única opção. Um resultado: ferozes olhos azuis mirando os seus verdes como se não houvesse amanhã e uma ameaça muda gravada neles.

Mesmo diante das palavras, não proferidas, contra a sua vida, respirou fundo e continuou com seu dever. Aproximou-se do cativo, segurando firmemente o queixo deste e fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse exposto a todos e, principalmente, a si. A marca do golpe recém dado ainda latejava sob seus dedos e os fios loiros caiam revoltos ao redor do rosto, uma moldura desregular e bela.

O embate de olhares permaneceu por minutos apenas nisso: tensão. Eram os verdes chocando-se com os azuis. Devido ao tempo em que se encontrava naquele ramo, sabia que o primeiro a desviar o olhar perderia e ele, na posição que se encontrava, não poderia perder, jamais. Assim, mesmo com toda a raiva que via direcionada a sua pessoa, permaneceu sereno e calmo, fitando aquelas íris que transmitiam um verdadeiro mar revolto para si. O que esperava com aquilo tudo? Nem ele ao menos sabia. Acreditava que se continuasse com esse jogo de poderes entre si e o seu cativo, conseguiria fazer aquele cabeça dura entender de uma vez por todas o que estava em jogo naquele momento.

Observou, enfim, os olhos azuis desviando-se dos seus. Um sinal de rendição. Havia vencido aquele primeiro embate. Um ponto a mais para si. Uma segurança de que não entregaria sua posição assim tão facilmente.

"Isso deixará o Ruivo possesso da vida..."

O comentário partindo do rapaz a sua esquerda, fez um calafrio correr por sua espinha. Sim, Sylphid, um dos rapazes sob o seu comando, tinha razão. O Ruivo sairia da linha quando recebesse a mensagem ou quando ele descobrisse que seu querido escorpião havia desaparecido. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até saber o que aconteceria primeiro. Apenas sabia, conhecendo-o como conhecia, que não seria nada bom.

Bem, para si, de qualquer forma, não interessava muito. Ainda achava que o plano proposto por Wyvern era simples demais e arriscado ao mesmo tempo. Não poderia negar isso. Precisava, na verdade, era descobrir o que tinha por trás das palavras do chefe. Isso lhe causava um certo aborrecimento. Se ao menos fosse mais chegado deste... Mas o tempo em que fazia parte da organização ainda ia contra a sua pessoa.

Desde que entrara para o grupo, há um atrás, havia destacado-se o suficiente para ser um dos lideres do bando, mas ainda não possuía a confiança total do chefe do grupo, Radamanthys, e, suspeitava, que nunca o teria. Entretanto, sabia que a única barreira que ainda impedia que avançasse mais dentro da organização era o _consiglieri_ do loiro: Valentine.

Reconhecia o poder que possuía aquele que ocupava o posto de _consiglieri_ de qualquer grande organização. Ele mesmo, um dia, já ocupara esse posto. Lógico que para si, estar nas ruas fazendo vigia constante era mais interessante do que atuar como um orientador, mas, muitas das decisões tomadas por qualquer _Don_, passavam antes pelas palavras de seu conselheiro pessoal e este era levado em consideração acima de qualquer outra coisa.

"Calado, Basilisco." Sua voz saiu baixa e ameaçadora até mesmo para si. Cada vez mais gostava daquilo. "Agora, senhor Dipapidis, colaborará conosco e dirá qual sua ligação com o Ruivo?"

"Nem sei de quem estão falando..." A resposta, partida entre dentes, fez seu sangue ferver. Se aquele imbecil ainda não havia entendido e se este não queria colaborar, ele que não se faria de rogado. O Ruivo que o desculpasse.

Sem mais delongas, soltou a face que ainda segurava e com um único e certeiro golpe, desceu a lâmina que segurava na outra mão sobre o braço esquerdo de seu prisioneiro. Um grito curto escapou dos lábios do loiro preso sobre a cadeira, enquanto que o sangue começava a empapar a manga comprida da camisa que usava, mostrando a profundidade do corte.

"Fazer-se de santo, de nada adiantará, senhor Dipapidis." Suas palavras não demonstravam pena alguma e se não tivesse que se segurar, já teria feito coisas piores com aquele miserável que se encontrava sob sua tortura. "Quanto mais nos ajudar, melhor será para você."

"Não sei a quem se refere..." A resposta soara calma, mas o tom de desafio era visível no brilho que carregava nas duas íris azuis. Aquele ali, preso a sua frente, não cederia facilmente.

"Deixem-nos a sós." Não precisou de mais uma palavra. Seu tom, autoritário, indicava que se acaso alguém permanecesse na sala, poderia ser um alvo fácil para sua ira.

"Como desejar, senhor Zéfiro." A resposta partira apenas como uma conformidade. Os passos distanciando-se de onde estava e o barulho final da porta fechando-se eram o suficiente para si.

Começou um novo embate de olhares com seu prisioneiro, mas dessa vez, um sorriso traiçoeiro formou-se em seus lábios. O apelido que levava, Zéfiro, não condizia com a sua pessoa. Afinal, de suave e agradável, possuía apenas a aparência. Para o azar total, o senhor Dipapidis conheceria esta falsa alcunha na pele.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Continua...**

**Cantinho da autora**

Oiiii! *desvia das pedras*

Eu sei, eu sei! Não deveria estar começando OUTRA fic longa, mas a ideia surgiu, não posso fazer nada!

Dessa vez, para não ser cruel, tentarei não me alongar muito. Como não tenho ideia do que irá acontecer ainda, acredito que a fic será curtinha... Assim espero! lol

No mais, como acho que essa vai ser a única atualização até a virada do ano, deixo aqui meus votos de Feliz 2013 para todos aqueles que acompanham minhas histórias! Veremos se nesse novo ano eu não crio vergonha na cara a atualizo as coisas paradas... lol

Keiko Maxwell  
Dezembro/2012


End file.
